Payback
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally's boyfriend of two-and-a-half years just broke up with her and now Ally wants revenge. And her heartbreaking-player of a best friend is just the way to do it. Austin Moon will be Ally Dawson's payback.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the floor, blinking animatedly as her brain tried to gather in what was happening in this very moment. Ally Dawson wasn't one to be stunned, she wasn't one to ever have a brain that processed information slowly. This was the first time.

The words sat jumbled in her ear drums but didn't quite swipe and sink into her brain. She could still feel his body sitting next to her, she still felt the craving for his body heat and it was hitting her now that he is taking that away. He doesn't want her to crave his body heat anymore, he doesn't want her to have her lips on his mouth, or her arms wrapped around his torso. He doesn't _want _her anymore.

Ally's gaze fell to her hands that were in her lap. Her index finger twitched. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand and maybe cry out something stupid like _oh, please don't leave! _But he was definitely leaving.

"Ally?"

The boy's voice was shaky and nervous. He reached out and set a gentle touch on her shoulder. She flinched as it went right to her heart causing it to turn violently beneath her breast bone in the worst way. An alignment of goose bumps travelled along her body.

"But we..." she whispered, finally looking over and up at him. Her eyes were big and like a puppy's. It made him feel like cringing. She swallowed hard, feeling the lump there. Her eyes weren't wet so Ally knew that she was definitely still in shock but she was getting there. She was slowly understanding what he was telling. "I don't..." her words fumbled inside her mouth again, "What went wrong?"

"Nothing, Ally! God, nothing went wrong!" his eyes were wide with something that looked transparent to horror. "I just...people change, you know? Time goes on and things change, people change, relationships...change."

His eyes aren't quite apologetic anymore, just condescending, rueful, and full of pity. She wonders if he feels as awful as he looks. Her body felt slightly shaky and she couldn't tell if it was heartache or anger. She stared at him, accessing his eyes. They were a warm brown, the kind that looked like melted chocolate. Once upon a time she loved looking at them, but for some reason, now it hurts.

"Two years," she said, finding her voice again, "We were together for two years, in love, and then suddenly it _changed?!_" her nostrils flared.

"Ally," the boy sighed. His name was Dallas and Ally always thought it was cute that his mother named him after the city he was born in, now she thinks it's stupid. "I was...I got bored."

She blinked, "Bored?"

"Yes," he said, looking at her with an apology on his face again, "We've been doing the same stuff for two years, Ally. It was boring. I wanted something different, something outgoing, something...treacherous." his lips turned upwards slightly before he frowned as he focused on Ally again, "You can't give me that. You're shy, you like books, you read poetry at night, you like comic books, you think The Beatles are cool, you..don't like socializing, you get anxious at parties. It was tiring."

"I tired you? I bored you?" Ally questioned him, fists curling. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ally. You can't get mad at me for not feeling anything for you. I'm only human." Dallas said. Ally's eyes narrowed on him as he got up from the bench and started to walk away after a small wave to her.

"Wait!" Ally called. He sighed and turned around. "You told me it wasn't working out...You never said...You never said you lost...feelings." Her heart clenched inside. She loved this boy. Or so she thought. Her heart was breaking and his wasn't. She felt the string in her chest.

He realized what he'd said and then sighed. He looked at her again. "I'm sorry, Ally. My feelings for you started to change a couple months ago. I thought it might pass but it didn't. I just...don't love you anymore. I kind of...you know...see you differently. Like you're just a girl from my math class, no one else."

Her heart was gobbled up by her stomach. She stared at him, her eyes big and desperate again, like a puppy's. He walked away now. Her eyes focused on Dallas's backside until he was out of sight. There was a tear on her cheek, but none fell after it. It dried on her cheek. Her insides started to shake, but she wasn't sobbing. Her bones were quivering in anger.

**. . . . . . **

Austin's chest vibrated with laughter as he took a gulp of his beer. He leaned back against the counter on his elbows, his back leaning against the edge of the counter as he sat backwards on his barstool. "What happened to you?" he questioned, amusement in his tone.

Ally had a scowl on her face as she stared straight ahead. There was a filled shot-cup sitting on the counter in front of her. The tip of her pointer finger traced along the rim of it, her shoulders were square and her spine was stiff. "Nothing."

Austin arched a brow. Instead of the usual playful, sarcastic, or cheerful tone, he was given one that was filled with acid. She was not on a good day, obviously. He took another sip of his beer, not taking his eyes off of her. "Do you need to talk?"

"Nope." Ally said, popping the 'P' with her lips. She glided the tip of her tongue across her front teeth and then finally reached down for her shot and tossed it back down her throat. It burned. She didn't care.

Austin lowered his beer towards his lap. He glanced around at the sweaty bodies having a good time at the party. He then glanced down at the floor, contemplating whether or not he should say it. He decides he will. He looked over at Ally and gives her a soulful look. "I heard about...well, Dallas."

She doesn't turn her head to look at him or to even notice his soulful look that she could have appreciated if she'd only turn to look at him. "Wow, What version?"

"The version where you didn't tell your best friend about it so he had to hear it from outsiders around school." Austin said.

Ally sighed and looked down at her empty shot cup. "He got bored." she mumbled.

"What do you mean he got bored?" Austin questioned, shifting on the bar stool as he watched her scowl down at the counter.

"What do you think I mean?" she snapped, "He told me himself."

"Ally, that's ridiculous. You're awesome!" Austin assured her.

"Yeah, _to you._" Ally muttered.

Austin frowned, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." she sighed, before recalculating her answer and mumbling, "Yeah."

Austin shook his head. "Ally, Are you seriously going to sit here and be sorry for yourself over some dude who probably only wanted to get in your pants?"

Ally was accustomed to Austin's thoughtless comments and uncompassionate demeanor, but this time she wasn't letting him get away with such a rude comment. She narrows her eyes at him, glaring coldly. Austin shifts in his seat, realizing what he said was wrong.

"He was my boyfriend for two and a half years, you insensitive swine." Ally snapped, reaching for another shot the bartender had set in front of her, but Austin snatched and tossed the liquid into his mouth.

"You don't drink." he said after a grimace from the shot burning his throat. Ally rolled her eyes. "I just don't think he's worth your tears."

"I'm not crying."

"Doesn't matter."

Ally sighed and looked over at him. "What did I do wrong?"

"Probably danced." Austin said. Ally smacked his shoulder, frowning. He laughed slightly before growing a solemn look on his face. "Nothing, Ally. It's him. He was a dingo anyway."

"A dingo?" she echoed, a small smile on her lips. Austin nodded his head. Ally shrugged.

"Lucky for you, you're talking to the right guy for this kind of situation." Austin said. That's when Ally remembered that Austin might be her best friend but he was also the biggest heartbreaker in the entire school. The biggest player. Austin's entire reputation was based on his failed yet successful relationships with women.

"Oh, right." Ally muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What you need, is to make him jealous." Austin said. "Guys get jealous easily, especially when the girl they were just with finds a new guy. And quickly." Austin explained. "All you need is to find someone else to make Dallas jealous and before you know it, he'll be on his knees for you."

Ally's eyes lit up. The grumpy look faded from her eyes as she let Austin's words sink in. He was right. If she wanted Dallas back, she was going to have to make him want her back. Dallas was the jealous type from what she'd remembered of their relationship, this would be a piece of cake.

Ally didn't want to involve any other guys in her life seriously. She just got out of a relationship and she didn't want to be known as a girl who toys with boys heart. "I can't do that, Austin. I won't hurt somebody like that."

"Then fake a relationship with someone. All you need to do is pretend like you have a boyfriend and soon enough, Dallas will want you back just like you want." Austin told her.

"So you'll do it?" Ally blurted.

"What?" Austin looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Be my fake boyfriend." Ally replied. Austin looked at her with wide eyes and surprise. "You're the one who came up with this, it seems you're the only person, other than me, who could actually play this right. You're my best friend, Austin, and you're the only guy in the entire school who holds a higher status than Dallas does. You would intimidate him and it would make him more jealous that his ex-girlfriend got with the coolest guy in the school."

"No." Austin said flatly.

Ally gawked, "Why not?" She felt like throwing a temper tantrum.

"Because you're my best friend and if people find out that I'm supposedly in a relationship, my rep will die." Austin replied.

"Thanks." Ally said, voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Not _you_," Austin shook his head, "The _relationship_ will kill it. I'm a player, Ally, I sleep with girls and then break their hearts, you know that. I don't do relationships, they're a waste of time and although it would be fake, it would kill my rep and I'd lose everything I've worked hard for."

"Worked hard for?" Ally repeated, sending him an incredulous look.

"Fine. _Earned_." Austin said.

Ally sighed. "Austin, please," she begged, "Do this for me. It doesn't even have to last long, just until he gets jealous. Dallas is definitely the jealous type, you know that, he'll want me back before your rep will be ruined. It's just a dumb relationship and you can even tell people lies about me if it makes you feel better!"

Austin gave her a look, "Ally, I'm not going to lie about you to people to save my reputation." he said. Ally sighed and looked down. He glanced over at her. He knew how fond Ally was of Dallas, maybe she even loved him, he didn't want her to be heartbroken forever. Besides, she was his best friend and he was more than willing to lend her a helping hand. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "Fine. I'll do it. Only because you're my best friend."

Ally grinned wide. "You will?!"

He sighed, "Yes, I'll be your fake payback-boyfriend." Austin said. If possible, her smile widened. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you'd come in handy one day!" she cheered, eyes sparkling. Austin frowned slightly before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her, too. "We start tomorrow morning." Ally got up from her chair, grabbing her things.

"Tomorrow?" Austin gawked, looking at her with surprise and horror.

"Is there a problem?" Ally asked him.

"Yes, there's a problem, you're forcing me into this-"

"-Technically you volunteered." Ally replied slyly.

Austin sighed and frowned grumpily. He took a sip of his beer. "Fine. Tomorrow."

Ally grinned and pranced off. Austin watched his best friend leave the bar before he slowly turned back around. He then realized something else and sat up straighter, "Wait a second," he muttered, "When did Ally get a fake ID?" he wondered, before shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish De La Rosa was leaning against her locker, lost inside a deep conversation with a peer from school. She was just about to get to the juicy part of her fibbed-story when she noticed how quiet the halls and suddenly gotten and even her one-person-audience had looked away from her, staring off somewhere else.

Trish frowned slightly and looked over towards the school's entrance where everyone's attention seemed to be trained. Trish's face paled slightly and her eyes grew larger than their original size. "What in damnation..." she whispered, gawking, eyes blinking several times as she tried to figure out what she was looking at.

Oh, it was this: Her best friend, Ally Dawson, with Marino High's biggest player, Austin Moon, his arm slung over her shoulder and her finger tips intertwined with his. She shyly smiled at the gawking students all around her meanwhile Austin seemed quite alright with ignoring the looks, probably always used to them.

Austin's eyes roamed along a few students before he found Trish's surprised face. He grinned and nodded towards Trish, saying something to Ally and then swinging his arm away from her shoulder and pulling Ally, by the hand, palms touching, towards Trish. Ally grinned when she saw her best friend and did her best to keep up with Austin's pace.

"Can you excuse us?" Trish muttered to the girl who was still standing there, gawking as well. The girl, Tracy, slowly nodded and carefully walked away.

"Hey, Trish!" Ally said, wide smile.

"Are...What...You..." Trish sputtered, eyes still blinking, her vision practically blurry from all the confusion. Ally stared at her innocently. "You two...But..."

"Sorry, I only speak English." Austin said, sympathetically.

Trish shook her head, face scrunched into a scowl suddenly, "What the hell!"

Ally looked at her surprised. Trish rarely yelled at her and it surprised her to be honest. Trish felt like she had a reason. If she didn't know any better, she'd say her two best friends were dating. Dating without telling her! Dating without notifying anyone! And didn't Ally have Dallas? Where was that boy? Would he be okay with this? Probably not. Trish couldn't stop her thoughts from scrambling all over the place.

"Trish, what's wrong?" asked Ally, innocently.

"You know what's wrong!" Trish shrieked, "What is _this?!_" she pointed between the two of them.

"What? You mean this?" Ally asked, raising her and Austin's linked hands. When Trish nodded, Ally smiled, "We're dating."

Austin looked down at Ally alarmed before looking back at Trish and forcing a cool look on his face and he nodded his head. He was silently panicking. When Ally told him that they were faking their relationship, he didn't think she meant from their friends as well. This might have just gotten more complicated.

Trish's eyes grew in size. She really had taken away that much, but it was the confirmation of it all that freaked her out. "Since when?" she questioned.

"Last night." Austin said smoothly, trying to remain cool.

"What...What about Dallas?" Trish stammered.

"What about him?" Austin interjected, his voice hitting an irritated note.

"I just...Ally, you...I just thought you two were..."

"Well, they're not." Austin said, abruptly. Ally looked up at Austin slightly alarmed by his impolite tone. Austin glanced down at her before straightening up. He couldn't deny that he was mad at Dallas for breaking his best friend's heart. He knew how much Dallas meant to Ally and for him to just toss her away like that, fueled the rage in him.

"Oh?" Trish squeaked, looking at Ally for information but she was still looking upwards at her new boyfriend. She took a deep breath, nodding as she exhaled slowly, "Oh..."

Trish stared at Austin and Ally. She was stuck in a state of surprise and confusion. Surprise, because it was her best friend's dating, and confusion, because, well, it was her best friend's dating. She swallowed hard and looked between the blonde and brunette.

"Um," Ally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll fill you in later, okay?" Translation: I'll make this lie more convincing, I'm kind of on the spot right now.

"Yeah...Yeah, that sounds good." Trish said. "I'm...I'm going to go to class." And with that, Trish robotically turned around and started walking away. She snuck glances at Austin and Ally over her shoulder before turning the corner, heading to her class.

Austin saw that they were still being watched by a few students so he grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. He pushed her against the wall, arms trapping her. "Ally, are you crazy?!"

"Yeah, Um, I think everyone is thinking the exact same thing right now-"

"-Ally, you can't lie to Trish!" Austin exclaimed, "_We _can't lie to Trish!" Austin backed up from Ally, shaking his head. "It's one thing to lie to the entire student body, but _Trish!? _And _Dez_?! Ally, they're our best friends! And maybe we can sucker Dez in but Trish...There's no way we can pull it off and when she finds out that _this_ - that _we're - _fake, she'll have our heads on a stick!"

"Austin, everything will work out." Ally said calmly, "I think we can pull this off. It's just until Dallas sees us together, gets jealous, and wants me back." Ally grinned at Austin.

"This better not be for nothing." Austin mumbled to himself. "Ally, what am I gonna do about the girls?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked.

"The girls," he said, like it was obvious. "I practically have them lining up for me, I can't just leave them hanging. I have to do something with them."

"You're not doing anything with them while you're with me." Ally said.

"But I'm not with you-"

"-You are until Dallas wants me back!" Ally exclaimed, "You have to be a caring and loyal boyfriend so he'll see just how good you are to me and then he'll be on his knees, begging to have me back _then _you can go back to having a lineup of girls waiting to be pathetic for you."

Austin grunted, "Is this going to take long because I kind of want my free will back?"

"It'll take as long as it's going to take!" Ally shoved him slightly.

"Ow," Austin pouted, "Fine. But I hope you're not one of those mean and bossy girlfriends-" he stopped and gasped, grinning wide, "Wait, Yes, be one of those bossy, demanding, mean girlfriends! It could be my next sob sorry for a new woman! You know, this just might-"

"-Austin," Ally gave him a look.

"Sorry." he muttered. The school bell rang.

"I'm going to be late!" Ally shrieked, dashing out of the empty classroom. Austin shook his head and followed her. Ally glanced back at Austin just to see him winking flirtatiously at another girl. She scowled, "Austin!"

His eyes widened and face paled as he looked back at Ally, startled, "I didn't do it!"

She sighed, shaking her head and looked at him again, "I think we're going to have to go over a few things tonight." she told him.

"Wait...Like rules?" Austin asked her. Ally nodded her head. Austin chuckled haughtily, "Sorry, Als. You know I don't do rules."

"Oh, you will when I'm through with you." she sang with a smug smile. Austin frowned. "See you around!" and she took off in the direction of her class, already anxious about walking into her class two minutes late.

**x**

"So, you and Austin?"

Ally slowly looked up from her notebook and saw a girl eyeing her with curiosity. Ally swallowed hard and smiled shyly. She recognized this girl to be one of Austin's many exes, her name was just as dazzling as her smile: Kira Starr.

She flipped a lock of dark hair over her shoulder, "So, Are you and Austin like a thing now?" Kira questioned. Ally nodded her head. "Interesting," said Kira, "I never pegged him as the type to go after his nerdy best friend. After all, he'd sworn to me that you two were nothing more than pretty much siblings. The thought of dating you makes him cringe."

Ally stared at Kira for a long moment, "Austin would never say something like that about me."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think." Kira said, giving her a pointed look. Ally shook her head and focused on taking notes again. Ally wasn't stupid; Austin would never say something like that specifically for the reason that Ally was his best friend. Austin and Ally had a different connection than anybody even knew about yet. The connection didn't have to be butterfly-feelings (Which is wasn't), it was just simply their bond.

"He'll drop you anyway." Kira continued, "He does to every girl. It takes a lot to entertain him and if Dallas got rid of you, don't fool yourself into thinking Austin won't."

The mentioning of Ally's ex made her heart squeeze in her chest. She obviously wasn't over him yet. Ally nearly got the feeling it would never happen. Dallas had meant so much to her. He was her first boyfriend, she wondered if he'd be her only boyfriend ever.

Instead of getting upset about Dallas, Ally licked her lips and looked at Kira. "Thanks for your input, but my relationship with Austin is my own business, not anyone else's."

Kira looked at Ally, shocked by her reply, before her face relaxed again. She slowly nodded. "Alright, just thought I'd warn you."

"It's appreciated, not needed." Ally muttered and cringed when she realize Kira had heard her.

"Wow, I never pegged you to be the mouthy type." Kira said. "Then again, I didn't peg you to be the slut-type either."

Ally stopped what she was doing and looked at Kira. She didn't say anything in response. She kept her mouth shut and then hesitantly got back to her notes. Kira smirked and turned herself around, facing the whiteboard.

Ally glanced over and saw two girls whispering something to one another before they looked back at Ally and then resumed whispering to each other again. _Well, _Ally thought, _Should've known being Austin's fake-girlfriend came with a price_.

Ally shook her head. The rest of the class involved: Ignoring the gossip, ignoring the looks, and gritting her teeth until they were practically dust particles inside her mouth. Sure, Ally knew being Austin's fake-girlfriend wasn't going to be the best position in the school, but she had merely forgotten that transitioning from the dorky girl who loves school to being Austin's Moon's Girlfriend was going to be so traumatic.

But then she saw Dallas watching her from his seat, and yeah, this was going to be so worth it.

**x**

_**Short, short, short... :(**_


End file.
